


Make-Believe kisses don't Count

by thats_for_certain



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_for_certain/pseuds/thats_for_certain
Summary: A Second First kiss, as they say.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Make-Believe kisses don't Count

“Hey Sportadork!”

Mid-flip and having a great time, Sportacus tried not to let the name put a damper on his feelings, choosing instead to land with a perfect spin, only to cartwheel around and face Robbie Rotten. The taller man was chasing after him, panting with effort and dramatically wiping sweat away, as if the light jog he was doing was a marathon. Sportacus smiled in a friendly way, despite the deep scowl on Robbie’s face.

“Robbie!” He greeted, raising his hand in a small wave that the ‘villain’ rolled his eyes at.

“Don’t “Robbie” me, Sportalame. Care to explain what just happened back there!?” Robbie finally reached him, hunched over and breathing in deeply. Sportacus held in his own eye-roll at the drama queen. Still, he had to admit it was good to see Robbie doing some form of exercise.

“What do you mean?” He tilted his head to the side, his smile fading just a touch as Robbie looked at him with steely grey eyes.

“Don’t play innocent! Back there! You can’t just- DO something LIKE that and walk away! God you- you Sportajoke!”

“Hmm…?” Sportacus once again ignored the name calling and furrowed his eyebrows instead, confusion clear on his face. Faked confusion if he was being honest, but Robbie would never know. Call it pay back for the name calling. Plus, it was kind of funny seeing Robbie get more and more frustrated.

“Oh my- you flip-flop! How don't you know what I’m talking about!?” Robbie growled in one huff, standing up straight and flailing his arms about. Despite himself, Sportacus had to smile at that. It caused Robbie’s scowl to harden immediately. Sportacus attempted to look serious.

“Maybe you should tell me exactly what you’re talking about. I've been doing a lot of flips and cartwheels for the last ten minutes.” Sportacus said, as if it explained everything. Robbie just stared at him.

“SO!?” He blurted, sighing with frustration as he leaned against the useless brick wall that seemed to run all throughout town. “Grr...clearly all those jumping jacks and whatsits have shorted out your brain!” Here Robbie gestured between the two of them like there was something obvious and Sportacus was an idiot “-you kissed me!”

“OK?” Sportacus asked in fake confusion. Robbie stopped talking and stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

“OK? OK?! Just OK? You KISSED ME SPORTAJERK!” Robbie, being the prima donna he was, over exaggerated his everything. “And to think, during a game of make-believe with the CHILDREN no less. How indecent!"

“We were playing a game of Knights, Robbie.” Sportacus explained. “You were the princess! Remember Stephanie said ‘and then the knight who prevailed won the princess with a kiss’ so…” Sportacus shrugged, smiling happily. “I kissed you.”

Robbie blushed, his mouth opening and closing. “But- but…” He sputtered. “It was make-believe! If the children asked you to jump off a bridge, would you!? Jeez. It was a game! That’s no reason to kiss someone-”

“So,” Sportacus cut Robbie off. “You’re not mad because I kissed you. You’re mad because it was a make-believe kiss?” He bounced on his feet a little, waiting for Robbie’s reaction. The taller man looked offended.

“YES. I mean NO. I mean- oh, dammit Sportaflop-”

Sportacus pretended to think for half a second, before lighting up like a Christmas tree. “I got it, I’ll kiss you for real.”

“Huh?”

“Then you’ll be happy, and I’ll be happy.” He said, simply. Robbie’s brain seemed to shut down.

“Oh...well um...ah…”

“Unless the whole reason you're mad at all is because you don’t want me kissing you?” Sportacus asked after a moment of flustered silence.

Robbie’s eyes widened. “I never said that! I was just- I mean...You just...You kissed me like it didn’t bother you and I just wanted an explanation is all!”

Sportacus laughed. “Why would it bother me? I kissed you because I wanted to!"

"I don't believe you." Robbie said immediately.

"Well, It's the truth."

"Heroes don't like Villains."

"Well, I like you."

"Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not."

Robbie could only stare. Several expressions passed across his face before he settled on one that was unreadable, crossing his arms in defiance. "Oh yeah? Prove it! I dare you." Robbie looked like he won something and was mentally patting himself on the back. He seriously thought Sportacus was lying and wouldn’t go through with this? Well...

Sportacus rocked onto his heels in excitement, taking a moment to calm down. Robbie stared him down. "Alright." He said after some silence. "I'll Prove it."

"HA! I knew you were- wait what-" Robbie looked beyond surprised. He only got a second to figure out what Sportacus said before the hero was upon him, pushing him up against the wall and leaning up on his tippy toes so he could reach Robbie's mouth.

Robbie's arms came up to wrap around Sportacus' shoulders on reflex, his cry of surprise muffled by a pair of mischievous lips. Without thinking about it, he kissed the hero back, his heart beating fast enough for the both of them.

Sportacus smiled into the kiss, taking a moment to memorize the feel of Robbie's lips against his own, before abruptly pulling away. It was hard to dis-tangle himself from Robbie's warmth, but he managed. His eyes twinkled in amusement as he took the Villain in.

Robbie was dazed, his grey eyes focusing on nothing as he tried to catch his breath. Sportacus was quite literally holding him up.

"Did that prove anything?" Sportacus asked after a moment, tone playful.

Robbie shook his head a little, blinking rapidly. When his head was finally clear, he glared weakly at Sportacus, huffing. "I don’t think so, Sportaflop!” He tied to look dignified, really, but the villain couldn’t fight off the goofy smile tugging at his lips. “you just kissed me because I dared you to.”

Sportacus smiled, pulling Robbie closer. “I guess I need to do a little more convincing then.”

“Do you think it worked?” Ziggy asked, liking his lollypop happily.

“All my ideas work.” Trixie huffed, dangling her feet off the bench. In the background they could all hear Stingy grumble something along the lines of, “My idea. Mine” but ignored him. Pixel sighed as he tinkered with a clob of wires, muttering something about equations.

“My execution is what pulled it off. I honestly didn’t think ‘ _and with a kiss, the knight won the fair princess’s heart’_ would work.” Stephine grinned. She was the only one not sitting down. She was trying to stand as tall as she could, to see if she could catch a glimpse of Sportacus and Robbie.

“That was pretty weak pink.” Trixie agreed. “Sportacus dove right in tho.”

“Yeah he did.” Pixel sniggered.

“Poor Robbie was so unprepared.”

Stephine giggled. “That’s what they get for pining after each other all the time.”

“What’s pining mean?” Ziggy asked, feeling confused.

“Look it up in the dictionary dude. You’ll see a picture of Robbie and Sportacus.” Trixie smirked, though she doubted after today that any more pining would be going on between the two.


End file.
